


Mailbox Blues

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Resting Glitch Face [1]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (or rather the lack thereof), Canon-Typical casual magic, Correspondence, Episode: s01e02 Don't Touch That Dial, Gen, Memory Loss, Neighbors, POV Wanda Maximoff, Secrets, Suburbia, the 'Something Isn't Right' vibe I expect to pervade this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: It really bothers Wanda that she hasn't met the mailman.
Relationships: background Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Resting Glitch Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121495
Comments: 29
Kudos: 184





	Mailbox Blues

Wanda twiddled her fingers, zipping the curtains shut as she pulled the door closed. Sure, it was a nice neighbourhood, safe, where the lady next door would only enter without knocking to bring you a lobster when you were stumped on what to serve your husband’s boss for dinner, but you couldn’t be too careful. One of these times, it might really be hooligans and not a silly old tree branch. She proceeded down the path and made another motion behind her back, locking the front door. Shoot. Wanda wondered if anyone ever noticed she didn’t carry keys.

Agnes still had her elbow propped on the post and was staring to her left with quite a degree of focus. Wanda’s prepared smile fritzed, her lip twitching in panic. Had the object she’d had to abandon in the hedge caught her neighbour’s eye? She’d hardly had time to consider it; with its glossy surface, long blades, and heavy diecast body, it had seemed too sophisticated to possibly be a toy dropped by one of the local children. Besides, it was too unusual and well-made (and that meant expensive) for Wanda to imagine it’d been casually forgotten. And then there was that strange symbol painted on its side…

If Agnes were to find the helicopter, she’d have questions, questions Wanda didn’t have answers to, nor should she have to—the thing wasn’t hers!—but it was in _her_ hedge and, gosh, she knew Agnes already thought she was strange. She’d play a trick, that was what she would do. When her neighbour glanced from the object to her, Wanda would perform a discrete little transformation, changing the discovery into a tin model airplane, or some kind of kitchen implement! There were all sorts of fancy hand mixers around these days, electric ones too! She’d pretend it had fallen out of a box when she and Vision had moved in. Yes, perfect.

Wanda forced the smile back onto her face, stretching it until she was positively beaming, but Agnes wasn’t paying her any mind. Well, better to introduce the topic herself. That was the responsible thing to do.

“Why, Agnes, what’s captured your attention?” she asked.

Agnes turned to her with an, “Oh!”

“Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Not at all. I was just, well, Dennis really isn’t very good-looking, is he?”

Her nose was already scrunched in pre-emptive disdain and Wanda felt her expression copying Agnes’s.

While she grimaced, she inquired, “Who’s Dennis?”

Agnes laughed, face relaxing, and Wanda joined her with a fainter, breathier laugh, hoping the name wasn’t an important one she’d forgotten. Was Dennis the name of Agnes’s husband? No, that was something else. Raymond or Roger or something.

“The mailman.”

“I haven’t really noticed whether he’s good-looking or not,” Wanda confessed.

Her neighbour’s eyes darted away in apparent discomfort.

“No, neither have I, of course not,” Agnes said quickly. “But I guess you haven’t met Dennis yet? How funny. Well, it’ll happen the more you get out and about in the neighbourhood, especially with me!”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right.”

Wanda allowed Agnes to sociably sling her arm through her own, beginning to prep her on what to expect from Dottie and the other ladies they’d be meeting. While Wanda’s mouth smiled and her head nodded, charming and obedient as a baby doll, her mind lagged behind the conversation.

Dennis the mailman had been by. Agnes knew him well enough to have a history of considering how attractive she found him (she was terrible at hiding it, but Wanda would never mention such a thing to… Ralph! That was the name), but Wanda couldn’t recall ever seeing him. Well, that made sense, she supposed, because she wasn’t the one who collected the mail from the mailbox! Vision did that, of course. Only, she couldn’t picture him coming in from work carrying anything but his briefcase. He retrieved the paper in the morning, but that was left right on the front step.

Puzzled, Wanda glanced back over her shoulder, pretending to be flipping hair out of her face as Agnes nattered on, and scrutinized the mailbox. The flag wasn’t up. That was a little odd. It did explain why neither she nor her husband had brought in the mail—there wasn’t any to be brought in! Someone would write soon though, a relative or a friend from their old neighbourhood. Wanda frowned because she didn’t remember writing down their new address for anyone. She must have! She and Vision had so many friends who would want to stay in touch! Though she couldn’t summon even one name to mind…

“Agnes? I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Wanda said, smiling wide. “You seem to know everyone so well, their habits, their hobbies, where everyone… fits in. I was just wondering how long you’d lived in this subdivision?”

“Since it was built!” Agnes gushed proudly. “Ralph’s brother’s friend or somebody is in construction, so we got a tip that the city was planning a development out this way. Free of downtown’s awful congestion, large yards, brand-new schools and supermarkets. We bought our house when the yard was just an empty square of dirt!”

Wanda laughed along with her.

“Have you heard about any issues with service delivery?”

“Oh no, what’s acting up?” Agnes demanded, pulling her to a halt on the sidewalk. “The electrical? The pipes? Ralph’s useless with repairs, god love him, but I know a crackerjack handyman.”

“Actually, we haven’t been getting mail.”

“Huh. Was there any kind of delay with the paperwork when you bought the house?”

Blinking innocently, Wanda thought back to the moment she and Vision had been inaugurated as first-time homeowners; it had been a waggle of her fingers at the ‘For Sale’ sign planted in the front yard.

“Nope,” she told Agnes. “No delay there.”

“Just give it another week and have faith in the postal service. In the meantime, I’d give anyone you’re waiting on a letter from a ring. Easy.”

Cheerfully, she tugged Wanda toward Lottie’s house, saying something about the rose bushes.

“Easy,” Wanda quietly agreed, with no recollection of unpacking an address book or memorizing phone numbers or, like with the mail, knowing the name of a single person whose voice she should be excited to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhh I'm no longer part of the MCU fandom. You saw nothing. *waves hands mysteriously*


End file.
